1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener guide for accurate spacing and aligning of fastening means in light wood frame construction and a method for connecting structural members at various building joints. Specifically, the present invention relates to a fastener guide which includes a plurality of through-holes spaced according to a calculated matrix for driving fasteners therethrough to secure at least two structural members together at a building joint. The fastener guide is placed against a face of the first structural member such that the plurality of through-holes are positioned to allow for transfer of thrust, tension and shear forces to a second structural member which is oriented adjacent thereto, in accordance with accepted industry and building code requirements. Fasteners are driven through the plurality of through-holes into the second structural member to secure the joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Light frame building construction is the predominant method of construction in the residential and light commercial construction market. Many different connectors are used in the art for joining structural members for construction of a building frame, and these different connectors are designed to secure rafters or other structural members to an adjacent structural member of a building structure, often at a unique angle of attachment. The connectors are typically provided with through-holes for fasteners to be driven through the connector and into the side faces of the structural members being connected. In addition, connectors for securing structural members must be designed for withstanding upward and lateral loads developed by high winds, which can differ by geographic location, and may include hurricane forces.
The prior art has provided numerous configured connectors to secure structural members to one another, particularly in the area of rafter-joist-wall attachments; however, each has various disadvantages which impede the connector's effectiveness. Some disadvantages include prohibiting flush contact with or not allowing for direct full surface contact between adjacent structural members and thereby lacking a provision for transferring thrust, tension and shear forces to connected members in accordance with building code requirements, or requiring field bending of the connector which inhibits proper fastener placement. Current connectors are required to be hammered into place to develop contact surfaces, and the shape of these connectors directs the transferred load to the edge of the wall plate instead of to the top of the wall plate. Others require the connector to be in place prior to placing rafters.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a fastener guide that includes pre-sized and pre-positioned through-holes which are calculated to meet design and building code requirements for transferring thrust, tension and shear forces to connected members when fasteners are driven therethrough. The guide layout ensures that fasteners will be placed to meet spacing and positioning requirements in each direction in accordance with the building codes, without the need for any code interpretation, hand layout or field bending by the craftsman. Further, in contrast to the connectors of the prior art, the fastener guide of the present invention is a non-structural device, therefore it can be removed and discarded after the installation of fasteners without effecting load or the transfer of various forces between the connected members, or can be left in place, if desired.
Other advantages of the present invention include a reduction in the time required to secure each building joint by, including but not limited to, eliminating the need for interpretation of building code tables for fastener layout, as well as eliminating the time-consuming dimensional hand layout by the craftsman in the field for fastener placement on every related structural member.